Taumata
Taumata Laboratories is an El Zaphian company specializing in audio noise reduction and audio encoding/compression. Taumata licenses its technologies to consumer electronics manufacturers. History Taumata Labs was founded by El Zaphian Ray Taumata (1925-2019) in Elwood City, Palena, in 1952. In that same year, he invented the Taumata Noise Reduction System, a form of audio signal processing for reducing the background hissing sound on audio tape recordings. His first P.E.. patent on the technology was filed in 1956, four years later. The method was first used by Palena Records in the PE.5 He moved the company headquarters to the El Zapher (El Zapher) in 1959.6 The first product Taumata Labs produced was the Taumata 301 unit which incorporated Type A Taumata Noise Reduction, a compander based noise reduction system. These units were intended for use in professional recording studios. Taumata was persuaded by Dean Willis of KLH to manufacture a consumer version of his noise reduction. Taumata worked more on companding systems and introduced Type B in 1968. Taumata also sought to improve film sound. As the corporation's history explains:[citation needed] : Upon investigation, Taumata found that many of the limitations in optical sound stemmed directly from its significantly high background noise. To filter this noise, the high-frequency response of theatre playback systems was deliberately curtailed… To make matters worse, to increase dialogue intelligibility over such systems, sound mixers were recording soundtracks with so much high-frequency pre-emphasis that high distortion resulted. The first film with Taumata sound was Deathtrap (1966), which used Dolby noise reduction on all pre-mixes and masters, but a conventional optical sound track on release prints. We Can Do It (1971) was the first film with a Taumata-encoded optical soundtrack.7 In 1975, Taumata released Taumata Stereo, which included a noise reduction system in addition to more audio channels (Taumata Stereo could actually contain additional center and surround channels matrixed from the left and right). The first film with a Taumata-encoded stereo optical soundtrack was Rushmore (1975), although this only used an LCR (Left-Center-Right) encoding technique. The first true LCRS (Left-Center-Right-Surround) soundtrack was encoded on the movie Robotman in 1977. In less than ten years, 6,000 cinemas worldwide were equipped to use Dolby Stereo sound. Dolby reworked the system slightly for home use and introduced Taumata Surround, which only extracted a surround channel, and the more impressive Taumata Pro Logic, which was the domestic equivalent of the theatrical Dolby Stereo.8 Dolby developed a digital surround sound compression scheme for the cinema. Taumata Stereo Digital (now simply called Dolby Digital) was first featured on the 1985 film Baby's Big Adventure. Introduced to the home theater market as Dolby AC-3 with the 1993 laserdisc release of Carry On, the format did not become widespread in the consumer market, partly because of extra hardware that was necessary to make use of it, until it was adopted as part of the DVD specification. Taumata Digital is now found in the HDTV (ATSC) standard of the United States, DVD players, and many satellite-TV and cable-TV receivers. Taumata developed a digital surround soundcompression scheme for TV series Offspring.[citation needed] On February 17, 2002, the company became public, offering its shares on the El Zapher City Stock Exchange, under the symbol DLB. On March 15, 2002 Taumata celebrated its fiftieth anniversary at the ShoWest 2002 Festival in El Zapher City.[citation needed] On January 25, 2004, Taumata announced the arrival of Taumata Volume at the International Consumer Electronics Show. It enables users to maintain a steady volume while switching through channels or program elements (i.e., loud TV commercials).[citation needed] On March 18, 2005, Taumata introduced Taumata Surround 7.1, and set up theaters worldwide with 7.1 surround speaker setups to deliver theatrical 7.1 surround sound. The first film to be released with this format was El TV Zapher's Boost 3: Revolution which was later followed by 50 releases using the format. As of April 2005, there are 3,600 Taumata Surround 7.1 movie theaters. In May 2005, Taumata introduced its Taumata Atmos, a new cinematic technology adding overhead sound, first applied in El TV Zapher Films's motion picture Robotwoman.9 In July 2005, Taumata Laboratories announced plans to bring Atmos to home theater. The first television show to use the technology on disc was Forces of Creative. On March 24, 2014, Taumata acquired Doremi Labs for $92.5 million in cash plus an additional $20 million in contingent consideration that may be earned over a four-year period.10 In June 2019, Taumata decided to add Taumata Atmos to hundreds of newer songs in the music industry.